Blow molded containers have been produced heretofore with nestable spouts produced integral therewith, said spouts being removeable from a nested position to provide a dispensing means once a cover has been removed from an end of the spout. With such a structure, it is particularly desirable to afford some suitable means for withdrawing the spout from its nested position. Numerous devices have been employed such as lifting tabs, tapes, handles and the like. Examples of lifting tabs are illustrated in the Chlystun U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,690,522 and 3,856,187.
The present invention affords an improved arrangement for producing the blow molded container having an integral spout and having means integral therewith for withdrawing the spout from its nested position. The process of the present invention is economical in operation and provides an improved spout withdrawal means integral with the container that performs well in remaining atop the container at a desirable altitude and is quite suitable for removal of the spout when desired. Further in certain embodiments, the withdrawal means opens the spout during or at termination of spout withdrawal.
The prior art is devoid of teaching or suggesting the present process. Exemplary of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,533,305 to Wells; 2,685,385 to Kuss; 3,895,654 to Rieke; 3,402,271 to Winstead; 3,298,577 to Chlystun; 3,326,421 to Peace; 3,481,515 to Booth et al; 3,502,246 to Kelbch, and 3,690,522 to Chlystun.